


Jones, Meet Murdock

by litakelly



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a WIP, please enjoy. I'd appreciate any feedback :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jones, Meet Murdock

It all started with a phone call. Jessica had owed Claire a favor, multiple favors to be honest, and she had asked her to do some digging to help out her cousin, Michael. After speaking with him it was obvious he had no clue what he was up against. Michael insisted he didn’t know anything but that his lawyer could tell her whatever she needed to know, so she asked Michael to call him. 

A man walked into the precinct wearing a gray suit and dark glasses, he paused just inside, tilting his head a moment then walking over to a bench where he sat and waited. 

_♫ Patsy, I really wanna be your friend, hope this day will never end ♫_

Jessica’s phone started to go off, “Shit” she dug in her jacket trying to get the damn thing out and dropped, but Michael seemed too preoccupied to notice.

_♪♫ It's Patsy! It's Patsy! I really wanna be a friend with you ♫ ♪_

“Dammit Luke,” she hit ignore and put the phone on silent, mentally vowing to hit the man the next time she saw him for changing her ringtone again. 

Almost as if in response, the man tilted his head slightly then smiled as though he heard something funny. 

Eventually the officer at the front desk called over to him and he walked up to the desk using a cane. They spoke for a few moments, then the detective called over another officer, then pointed back to the room she was in. The man gave a curt nod and took the arm of the officer who lead him in her direction. 

The officer opened the door and as he was about to leave the man turned to him, “Officer, would you please take Mr. Garcia back to his cell, my client won’t be speaking with anyone before my partner and I have a chance to brief him.”

The officer seemed surprised but lead Garcia out anyway leaving Jessica and the attorney alone.

Jessica got up marched over indignantly, “What the hell man?”

“I apologize for the abrupt removal of Mr. Garcia, he shouldn’t be speaking with anyone other than myself or my partner, preferably together.”

“So you’re the attorney, huh?”

“Yes, forgive me, Matt Murdock” he stretched out his hand and waited. 

She took it cautiously, “Jessica Jones, I’m a private investigator.” 

Matt raised his eyebrows, then schooled his expression. “How can I help you Ms. Jones?” he gestured to the table, “shall we sit?”

  


They both appraised one another silently, Matt pretended to wait patiently and Jessica blatantly stared at him. Murdock was listening to her breathing, more than that, he seemed to know exactly where she was and could seemingly tell that she was staring at him. The average person wouldn’t notice, but Jessica had watched a lot of people, she got paid to do it. Hours and hours watching people who think they’re alone teaches you what to look for, see the little things they do to hide from others. Most of all it taught her how to sense when a person is keeping secrets, from everyone, from themselves. 

She studied him across the table, “you’re… blind”

Matt cleared his throat, “Uh, yes.”

“But not really. You... see me…how?” Her interest was peaked, there was something about his cool unaffected confidence. He seemed to know something the rest of the world didn’t, like he was listening to a different frequency the rest of the world was blind to.

“I uh…what?”

“Take your glasses off”

Matt shifted in his chair, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Take ‘em off.”

“You’re awfully direct” Matt scoffed, “but, tell you the truth, I like direct.” He slowly slipped the red glasses off his face and placed them on the table in front of him. His eyes settled nowhere in particular, vaguely in her direction. 

“Huh,” Jessica leaned forward, squinted, then leaned back and looked away casually. “So, what’s the deal, I read people and I can tell there’s more going on with you. I saw you, out there, listening—”

“—hearing is kind of all I’ve got,” Matt seemed uncomfortable. 

“Yeah cuz you’re blind, cut the shit.”

“Ms. Jones, I don’t know what you’re implying here, but—”

“I’m implying that you’re a freak,” Matt raised his eyebrows, taken aback. “like me.” She smiled.

“I uh…”

“You do that a lot, huh. Falter. Any way, you don’t wanna talk about it, you don’t wanna talk about it. I just need everything you’ve got on the Michael Garcia case.”

Matt cleared his throat again “I’m not at liberty to discuss anything to do with my client at this time, and everything I have on the assailant is in the police report now, charming flattery aside I really do have an appointment.”

“Claire.”

“Excuse me?”

“She asked for my help, and something tells me she’s the reason you’re on this case too.”

Matt stilled, then lowered his voice, “Ms. Jones, I don’t know what she told you but I’ve said everything that I care to on the matter. If you’ll excuse me.” He stood up from the table and left her scowling behind him.


End file.
